The Merry Misadventures of Kink Ryou
by Sakaiya
Summary: Most assume that Ryou is a prim and proper child. Let us take a minute to delve deep into his psyhe and discover the TRUE Ryou.
1. Teaser

_Author's Note:_ Yes, I know that I just put in my profile that I won't be updating anything for a while but I will be working on a new project. It's a rp with one of my besties Pawzdandy aka DandyBear! (Check out her stuff too on DA. Link up on my profile) Note, there will be an oc introduced in later chapters. One last thing to note- This is only a teaser! The full story will be posted on our joint account (Link still in profile). Merry Misadventures will be written entirely by me, but there will eventually be cowritten pieces posted up there as well. I love you guys for sticking with me through all my writing and giving the oc's chances as legitimate characters. (Side note that we both want to clarify, the ocs were made before rp-ing. none of them were made to get with a certain character. It just happened that way. Just like in life, we met people who we're drawn to, no one is born simply to be with someone else). Thanks, I love you guys!

* * *

We, my dear reader, are here to observe the things that control Ryou's reactions to his fellow human beings. Things, perhaps, is not the best name for them- for the "things" I speak of are actually embodiments of different aspects of Ryou's personality. The most interesting thing about them, to me anyway, is that these… personalities (in the future I will refer to them as their own persons) seem to live in their own realm (for the sake of simplicity let us call that realm the Thoughtscape) and have separate lives of their own instead of always controlling Ryou's actions. They seem to live and interact with each other- and on special occasions, interact with the personality traits of other people. Ryou himself had many different aspects of his personality whom all lived in Thoughtscape with fairly little fuss. Of all these, the most fascinating two were two opposing parts of Ryou.

One could say the dichotomy between them was so interesting because most people did not have such opposing pieces of themselves with such equal strength. It is a very rare that a human being is as honorable as they are treacherous, or as oblivious as they are observant. Though these are not the people that I am referring to when it comes to Ryou. The two that I am so intrigued by were born (or rather created) the day Ryou first learned of sex. It was at that moment in time that two beings popped into existence in the mental plains of Ryou's Thoughtscape.

Like all of Ryou's personality traits, they bore Ryou's face and his slight frame. Their resemblance to their creator, however, seemed to be the only similar thing about them. The one to the left wore a soft flowy toga. The material was a pristine white cotton, ends gently brushing the floor. His gaze was firmly on the patch of navy carpet precisely four and half feet in front of him. Soft white hair hid his eyes completely from view, though red tinted cheeks were still visible. His shoulders were hunched slightly, fingers interlocked in front of him. His entire aura screamed of shy innocence.

The other Ryou wore all black. His shirt, if one could call the collection of belts and straps attached to the barest pieces of leather, a shirt, was completely sleeveless and showed more skin than it covered in tantalizing patches of creamy whiteness. The sleeves, which had never been attached to the shirt, wound around his arms in long ties, almost inviting someone to tie him up. The black leather short-shorts didn't quite reach the… ends of the shirt, emphasizing his small waist and slim legs. The shorts only had one button that looked easier to pop rather than undo and rip the pants off of him. The boots hugged the slim curve of his legs, long laces done only for decoration. Instead of hiding his face, this Ryou tilted his head up, making sure everyone could see him. His chocolate brown eyes were dark, almost glazed over. The light flush on his face spoke of far different emotions than embarrassment. He stood tall, hand on his hip, his gaze daring everyone to look at him. Daring everyone to want him. Everything about this Ryou screamed Vixen.


	2. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Because this is a teaser and with all the problems going on with ffn, I felt an author's note was the best way to say this.

THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MERRY MISADVENTURES HAS FINALLY BEEN POSTED!

I've been trying to get this up for days with no luck, but here it is at last. I will be updating the story from there only and the link is in my profile. Please check it out! Love you guys. 3


End file.
